Breaking Bonds, Making Bonds
by antisaints
Summary: Naruto had been prepared for the fact that when he brought Sasuke back, it would not really be Sasuke. But, in retrospect, he had been woefully illprepared for how to deal with him. Kyuubi did not share that dilemma. KyuuSasu. NaruSasu. Smut. Darkfic.


_**Breaking Bonds, Making Bonds**_

Naruto had been prepared for the fact that when he brought Sasuke back, it would not really be Sasuke. Sasuke, after all, was this traumatized little cunt with emphasis on the word _little_, barely hitting five feet by the time he was thirteen that made everything he did seem a parody unto itself, infinitely precious and near impossible to take seriously when he was out of his element. When he _was_ in his element, however, Sasuke was something to behold. That same precious body, barely scraping five feet (and at the time, almost entirely untoned and with a sweet-thin frame, not a sickly one), housed enough chakra and rage and _control_to face the Kyuubi vessel and get away.

Sasuke _got away_.

Even with Naruto as untrained as he had been at the time, that was a glaring fact. And so in the back of his mind, Naruto knew that Sasuke wouldn't be the same when he dragged him back to Konoha. Knew it wouldn't be the same because the Uchiha would be met with an animosity he hadn't had the time to feel since he ran off; feelings such as _guilt_ and _regret_ came to mind, not to mention the fact that the village would press charges against him, and the charges with which he faced often resulted in sentences of execution, exile (which, when Naruto thought of as a possibility, made him _tremble_with rage even more than the idea of him being sentenced to death. That the reward for dragging him back would be for him to simply be sent away again), or lifetime imprisonment. This was certain, unless Naruto was already the hokage by then, and it turned out that he wasn't.

Sasuke killed Itachi at 16. It wasn't as if Naruto was _there_, though some subtle sadistic part of him had _desperately_ wanted to be, to watch Sasuke be engulfed in everything he'd been living for since he was old enough to realize how much he wanted it. Naruto hadn't been there, but he found the body, the scent of blood so sickly heavy that even from hundreds and hundreds of miles away, the Kyuubi was drawn to it like a moth to the flame. Naruto found Itachi dead, alone, blood _everywhere_, but it wasn't what he'd expected. Not even what he'd hoped. There wasn't a sign of overkill, of Sasuke stabbing him over and over for every person he'd killed, for every life he'd destroyed, there wasn't _any_of that, and it made his stomach turn over.

His battle with Sasuke hadn't been so different. Even versus the few minutes they'd spent together in the year prior, the change between the two periods was astounding. Naruto hit almost six and a half feet, sculpted like a rock and now a master of too many complex jutsus to count, complex jutsus that existed to kill. Sasuke had grown another eight inches from when he was 13, but unlike Naruto, his figure was still muted. Not in a _feminine_ way; Kunoichi had tightly sculpted bodies, four or five ribs always visible, and hardened muscles to the point that they almost weren't attractive. Sasuke was just _muted_. As if most of his muscle mass, of which Naruto was sure there was at least a good hundred pounds of, simply didn't want to show itself, clinging deceptively to the last bit of preadolescent fat that coated every visible portion of his body. This was the first thing that Naruto had not expected.

The second thing Naruto had not expected was how purposelessly he fought. Like an animal that'd spent his entire life chasing cars, and once he'd finally caught one, he'd had no idea what to do with it. Naruto had _howled_ in frustration, because he'd _wanted_to beat Sasuke within an inch of his life, until the Uchiha couldn't move and he was forcefully taken back to the village, but Sasuke seemed to know that. In retrospect, it had likely been a form of intuition; Naruto's emotions concerning Sasuke had similar aspects to Sasuke's concerning his brother. Love becomes obsession, heartbreak becomes revenge. And so Sasuke did not necessarily go quietly, but he fought halfheartedly, taking blows he could have easily dodged and not taking killshots he could have easily made, and as Naruto threw him against a stone statue that towered well into the heavens, Sasuke turned his head at an angle so most of the force that his head took came to the back of his neck.

The next thing he saw was the inside of a jail cell and the backs of twelve ANBU on the other side of it, standing guard.

Naruto had been prepared for Sasuke to be different, and at first, he had moved with it. The Sasuke he had captured was extremely quiet, to the point of being _pathetic_rather than stoic, and he suspected this was likely a new development. The Uchiha hardly moved, despite his cell being a tiny stone square with a flat futon and a toilet that barely worked, simply sitting in one of the corners of the room and watching a certain point in the floor. He was cooperative during interrogations, but never too cooperative. Never gave the interrogators a reason to beat him (though they frequently did), and usually gave them a straight forward answer if the questions were simple Yes and No's.

After seven days in jail, he was permitted to take a shower. Naruto had forced himself onto the ANBU guard squad, much to Tsunade's disagreement, and spent most of his time watching him from behind the slitted eyes of his mask. Sasuke, quite _undoubtedly_, knew he was there by the easily registrable flaming waves in which his aura seeped from him, but he never acknowledged him. Sometimes looked at him, but rarely spoke unless addressed under the lamp of the interrogation room. He took his first shower, and Naruto was one of the twenty four who supervised. Sasuke didn't really seem to care that they were there (he surmised this was because being an ally less ninja meant constantly needing to improvise), nor did he take a very long time. Scrubbed his body clean, scrubbed his hair clean, left. Like every shinobi, he had a number of scars, some that made sense and others he could hardly think to ask, but they didn't speak.

After two weeks of interrogations and collecting evidence, Sasuke was placed before Konohagakure's higher court. Up through capital offense committed within the village, a defendant was typically allowed to hire a lawyer. Crimes such as treachery, crimes against the state, murder, conspiracy to commit murder, and war crimes were what he was facing; the council was attempting to give it all they had, and Sasuke was to defend himself. Few were allowed into the trial, and this was the first time that Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke had been in the same room in years. When put in the hot seat (a chair in the middle of the room with chains, cuffs, and various chakra subduing techniques where the defendant was strapped down), it was the first time he saw even the slightest flicker of _anything_on Sasuke's face since he'd brought him back. He rolled his hips slightly, a gesture noticed by few, and let out a sharp breath before beginning his defense.

If one could really call it that.

With a flat, inflectionless voice, he'd told the court:

"Guilty of all charges."

It was by some stroke of genius or luck that witnesses were allowed to testify on Sasuke's behalf so as to plead to his character, despite that it likely wouldn't affect a death penalty, when Kakashi made the case for tossing the case out of court and starting fresh. When the judges presiding asked why in _God's_name they would do that, he smiled from behind his mask and stated it was because Sasuke was criminally insane and unable to defend himself in a court of law. That without a proper attorney, the most important case Konoha had seen since Uchiha Itachi would be remembered as the one that the council fucked up as a matter of overzealous retribution. "Of.. excessive need to exercise revenge. Wouldn't you say~?"

The word seemed to strike a nerve, and Sasuke was sent back to prison and given a psychological evaluation. Naruto wasn't allowed to see him through most of it, but whether it was good news or bad news, Sasuke was permitted an attorney and a fresh case began. This trial did _not_ attempt to end itself on the first day because Sasuke wasn't allowed to testify until well into the trial, after the prosecution presented all of its evidence. All of the time, Naruto observed him. Tried to figure out who he was. Some days he would come in with two black eyes and a freshly broken nose, other days he'd be missing teeth or limping to the point where the hot seat had to be dragged a bit closer to the entrance so Sasuke could just _get to him_.

It was Naruto's testimony that made the case. He explained, inarticulately but as well as he could, the state in which he took Sasuke. Explained that it wasn't _taking_ Sasuke, that for all intents and purposes, it was Sasuke turning himself in. It was only _barely_not identical to him simply walking to gates of the village with his hands in the air, in surrender. Sasuke didn't listen to most of it, if only because he didn't want to hear anything Naruto had to say about him, and the various psychologists who'd come from other hidden villages so as to be biased supported the insanity plea. "If he wasn't insane when he left, he certainly meets the benchmark to be considered such now," one of them had said, and Sasuke made his first unprompted noise in well over a month, a hard laugh that lasted only one syllable that made everyone in the room jump.

As the trial progressed, charges began to fall apart. War crimes was the first; neither Sound nor Konoha had officially been at war at the times when Sasuke was allied to either of them, and so he could not have possibly committed what is defined as a "war crime" because he had been a warrior with an agenda, not an allegiance. Crimes against the state had fallen apart second, since it was considered a lesser offense than treason and they couldn't come up with any proof that Sasuke had actually conspired against Konoha after leaving. The murder and conspiracy to commit charges were solid, and when asked, Sasuke admitted to having killed both Uchiha Itachi and Orochimaru. Although the term _murder_was being used against him, the fact that Orochimaru and Itachi were considered high class enemies of the state actually seemed to help his case.

Treason, however, that charge was unshakable. The charge of treason, however, only could receive a maximum punishment of life imprisonment; treason depended on other charges to secure the death penalty or exile. It took months and months to try him, despite Sasuke's initially plea of guilty, and every day, Sasuke got thinner. The lines under his eyes got darker, and the way he tightened his mouth became more pronounced. The verdict came back guilty, the way everyone expected it to, with a week break between sentencing, and Naruto had been furious. He'd cried and Sakura had cried and Kakashi had stood back, overseeing the fruit of their efforts rotting in their hands, and Sasuke, who sat in the hot seat with an expression no more emotionally than a stone on a riverbank.

Seven days later, the court met for sentencing. Half the people who'd made a point to be there every day didn't bother, including Sakura, but Naruto was in the seat closest to him - the way he always was - and Kakashi, a seat behind Naruto. The verdict came back guilty on the charges of treason, murder, and conspiracy to commit murder, and not guilty on war crimes and crimes against the state. It didn't mean much, but somebody most have considered it a small victory. Sentencing was determined by the head of the Higher court, the hokage herself, and she gave him a long look before stating:

"Kid, you're the biggest fucking prick I've seen in a _long_time. But that brat-" She pointed at Naruto, though Sasuke didn't follow her finger, "-thought you were such hot shit that he he spent the better part of three years dragging you back because he was so damn sure you were something special."

"Uchiha Sasuke, your punishment for conspiracy to commit murder is 25 years in house arrest under the direct supervision of Uzumaki Naruto and the indirect supervision of no less than ten ANBU members at all times when outside of the home but within house arrest in-village travel restrictions." Sasuke stared, unblinking. "Your punishment for murder is a lifetime in house arrest under the direct supervision of Uzumaki Naruto and the indirect supervision of no less than ten ANBU members at all times when outside of the home but within house arrest in-village travel restrictions, along with 5,000 hours of service to the community service work." She paused for a moment, before sighing. "Your punishment for treason against the Hidden Village in the Leaves is a life term of service in the ANBU."

There was a dead silence for a moment before the chains, cuffs, and binds holding him into the chair unsnapped at once, and Naruto let out a sob.

"Get outta here, Uchiha. Violate any of these conditions and I'll kill ya myself, you've got my word."

xxx

Living with Sasuke hadn't been much different from observing him in prison. The Uchiha compound had been repossessed when he left, and many had wanted to tear it down since they were sure its only legal owner was dead, and even if he wasn't dead, he was a traitor and traitors sure as hell didn't need _land_in the village they betrayed. But Sakura had been a part of the conspiracy to block all requests and petitions to tear down the complex while she was working in the Hokage's office. When Sasuke returned and when his trial was completed, there was controversy as to whether or not the deed should be returned to a convicted criminal, but legally, they were required to. Sasuke was a convicted traitor and a reinstated citizen, a member of the most elite group of Shinobi the village had, and the heir to the home and all of the related assets.

Since Naruto was poor anyway, he sheepishly made the suggestion that they move into the complex, and Sasuke only shrugged. He assumed that meant yes, and a few days later, what little Naruto actually had was effectively moved into one of the larger master bedrooms. Every room was bloodied with blood only Sasuke could still see, but there were only two rooms that he sealed off. His parents room, and Itachi's room. The only rooms that hadn't been touched except to clean up the gore since the massacre. Sasuke's room was the way he'd left it at thirteen, full of clothes that didn't fit and memories that had gathered layers and layers of dust, and he'd spent several hours in his first day there deciding what to throw out. The blonde watched him, often silent because he had no idea how to communicate with this new person, but when he saw the Uchiha trying to throw out several boxes full of shoes and clothes, Naruto wouldn't hear of it, regardless of that he had no idea _why_the idea of seeing Sasuke's old shirts being tossed out, or tennis shoes now four sizes too small.

Sasuke didn't bother arguing. Not unlike Naruto, he had little idea how to communicate with the person before him, but _unlike_ the person before him, he had no desire to. Not because he was _Naruto_ but because he was _someone_, and Sasuke wanted desperately to be alone. He made every effort to not show it, and made an even more impressive effort to not show that he was it was taking a lot out of him, knowing that the rest of his life was going to monitored closely. Every mission he would go on from now on would be a mission ensuring death, and that was the point. That Tsunade and Konoha wouldn't kill him under the law, but they'd kill him indirectly. Sasuke understood that tactic, and it was somewhat soothing. At least he'd die in battle.

The first week was awkward and uncomfortable, not for Sasuke but - it seemed - for the rest of village. Sasuke was in a perpetual twilight zone, as if he didn't _really_ believe he was alive and that, in fact, he'd been executed while under a genjutsu and this was hell. Believing he was alive when he wasn't, wandering through the village like a stray cat. He received an envelope in the mail thick with information regarding what he could and could not do, where he could and could not go, and where he could serve his community service. Naruto's smile grew tentatively each day, as he adjusted to seeing Sasuke's face regularly, and it was only on the third day when he found Sasuke rifling in the garage looking for the boxed closet contents of _someone_who had been his size when it occurred to Naruto that Sasuke needed to go shopping. And so they left for a department store to find Sasuke a few things to wear around town until the ANBU's tailor took his measurements and made him a few dozen uniforms.

Although Sasuke couldn't begin working with ANBU for another three weeks (this, from what he had come to understand, was some kind of probationary period for Naruto to find out how unstable he was), he worked community service all day, every day. At four in the morning, he would stir out of a light sleep that never gave him dreams, take a shower, eat an apple, and go somewhere that needed help. It didn't matter where, though he enjoyed work that was more physically strenuous because it kept him from thinking about much _besides_ the work. Squad members tailed him, faces that had long since blurred from memory slowly coming back to suit the name they were matched to, and slowly, steadily, people began to speak to him. Most of it was uncertain and unsure, a few people expressed that they'd missed him, and a few were foolish enough to anger him, but Sasuke didn't retaliate. He didn't _care_about becoming a real member of Konohagakure's society. He'd been born against his will, he'd had his family taken against his will, his image of Itachi had been distorted and manipulated against his will, and he'd been dragged back to this village against his will. And because he didn't care about becoming a true leaf ninja, he didn't care if people were malicious or avoiding.

And so, he worked. He fixed cracks in the few concrete roads in the village, cleaned up parks and fixed old equipment, collected dead animals from the riverbanks for the pre-medic nin Academy students to dissect, made kunai and shiruken with the blacksmiths, planted trees in areas that had been cleared of them by audacious ninja, sanded boats for the fisherman who went out and collected fish in the early morning, collected flowers in the high mountains for the flower shops run by women now too old to make the trip, purified river water into drinking water with firejutsu, and often sat on the tops of high buildings in the blazing summer heat to re-shingle their roofs, shirtless and without sunblock for the _purpose_of acquiring a heavy sunburn. So that he could shed his skin and start anew, and the sight of him - while it didn't become something one was accustomed to - at the least became common. Uchiha Sasuke, traitor to Konoha, drenched in sweat and burning all over but not tanning over at all, teaching some of the little kids who didn't know who he was how to play basketball. The way to hit a baseball. Picking up trash off the ground more as an automatic response than anything else; most of the time, his service hours weren't documented. They were simply the things that he did when he had nothing else to do.

Naruto knew Sasuke was going to be different, but the differences were both excessive and nonapparent. Sasuke was painfully quiet since the death of Itachi, and he rarely saw flickers of emotion running through him. When they were little, putting Sasuke next to Naruto, the Uchiha would seem emotionless half the time. But he wasn't. He was _extremely_emotional; his emotions were all fueled by the same thing, but they were powerful. Powerful enough to cause all the damage he caused and not look back. Naruto knew this, Sakura knew this, and Kakashi knew this. And that was what had changed in Sasuke, there was this sort of uncomfortable emptiness now that he'd gotten what he wanted and the rage was still there. Suppressed rage, perhaps, or perhaps it was being exerted through means Naruto was still too blind to see, but this Sasuke?

Naruto really, _really_ disliked him.

xxx

Sasuke was inducted into the ANBU a month after his conviction. The members in his squad were of varying ages and genders, but including Hyuuga Neji, who wasn't particularly pleased to see him alive, Shikamaru, who was the first of the original group of genin to become a jounin and still considered an asset for his tactical abilities and high IQ, Naruto, who didn't seem like the type to want to deal with the missions ANBU dealt with (that is, extremely dangerous suicide missions that required destroying your own body in the event of capture), and Sakura, who'd grown from a third rate love-stricken child to a powerful ninja and a brilliant medic. There were a couple of other older ninja that he'd seen once or twice before, but he didn't get much time to learn their names; he was promptly fit for uniform, tattooed, given his first haircut in something like five months (he'd forgotten about it to the point where his bangs almost reached his collarbone and he could wear a ponytail if he wanted to, and the sun seemed so much less demanding afterwards), and given a tower of textbooks to memorize.

Each night, after working all day, Sasuke would take a shower and cook something. Each night, Naruto would show up just when their food was done, and they would eat. Naruto would ask light, nonpersonal questions, and if Sasuke wasn't studying material he - for the most part - already knew from Kabuto's instruction on human anatomy, he would answer them. Sasuke would finish a plate of whatever he cooked and Naruto would pressure him to eat more (Sasuke's hitai-ate, which had to be remade but had been done so under the assumption it would go around his head, now tied neatly around his hips, which would be normal if he were a skinny, prepubescent _girl_, not an adolescent _male_), and Sasuke would say he was full and needed to study. Would take his books to his room, and the light wouldn't go out for him to sleep until around one in the morning.

He didn't initiate conversation once until, after a day of labor and an evening of study before his ANBU written test, he looked up from a diagram on how atmospheric pressure can affect how much effort is necessary to paralyze a body with the most discrete amount of force, "Are you dating Sakura?"

Naruto blinked up from his ramen (he'd quickly gotten sick of the nasty vegetables and lean meat Sasuke always cooked and bought a case of pork miso), flushing with embarrassment and genuinely surprised to hear Sasuke's voice in such a tone. He sounded... like he actually cared. About what was being said. Not as if answering him was a token chore like most of his community service and his forced allegiance in the ANBU. "Uh. No." He grinned sheepishly, scratching an itch at his hairline. "Sakura-chan's still the cutest and all that, don't get me wrong. But it just.. didn't work out? I guess." He slurped a mouthful of noodles, washing it down with the rest of his orange soda.

Sasuke nodded, not saying anything further, much to Naruto's dismay. He'd been doing his best not to pressure him, because the description the Psychiatrist gave him was a lot more than he knew to deal with, on top of getting to know his best friend all over again. Sasuke sighed, closing his textbook. "Goodnight, then."

Despite his appearance, Naruto's reaction had been at least somewhat relieving. He had to repopulate his clan, which was going to be immensely difficult any direction it was observed from. Sasuke didn't find women particularly attractive; the represented everything he didn't like, being submissive and soft and pretty and _weak_. Pregnant women even more so, they were so damn _fragile_. However, assuming he was to pick a woman from Konoha to reproduce with, his choice pool had dropped significantly. Most everyone in the village despised him as a traitor, and the women his age hated him even more for all the madness he'd caused. Sakura, however, would be fairly easy. She didn't seem particularly fertile, but she was a medic, which meant she had good chakra control and could probably carry a couple of children to term. The idea of actually having sex with her wasn't particularly appetizing, but compared to what he'd seen and done in the past few years, it was positively tame.

He formed a handsign and muttered something quietly, a quiet hiss of a noise breaking the otherwise silence of his thoughts.

xxx

The test he took was not a general requirement of ANBU induction, but they wanted to know what he knew and how susceptible to new information he was. Sasuke caught on to what the purpose of the test was only an hour into studying, when he realized all of the books he'd been given were filled with incorrect information. However, he studied the information just in case the false information was irrelevant, and - to their squad leader's surprise - passed his exam. To a person with rationale, this kind of test had no point, but truthfully, it seemed genius. The clothes he had purchased from the department store were now in his chest of drawers, mostly untouched, and instead he wore his ANBU uniform. He needed to adjust to moving in it, wear it like a second skin, and he did just that.

Kusanagi was returned to him in lieu of the katana typically distributed to new members of the ANBU Special Ops, and training began quickly, rigorous as if every spar was a little bit of retribution that Tsunade had been too forgiving or too sympathetic to Naruto to provide under the law. Neji was the fiercest, despite Sasuke not having really known him that well, his Byakugan activated and his pressure point techniques constantly working to plug up the holes in his skin that released chakra, but he couldn't. Even with whatever rage or disgust pent up inside him, Sasuke was too damn _fast_. Even without the Sharingan activated, he'd learned to predict movements three or four seconds before they happen, just from the posture of the body, the stiffness of the face. Observation was an asset he'd honed to be as dangerous as anything else, but with his sharingan activated, he could see up to eight seconds into the future. This made it essentially impossible to startle him in a one-on-one battle, of which he had seven in consecutive order with every member of the squad except Naruto.

They then tried a different approach, instead attacking him as if they were an enemy squad, which proved to be extremely difficult but not impossible. Sasuke was killable. He wasn't Orochimaru, he could be captured when he was actually trying _not_to get captured, and if one could be captured, one could be killed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly, not in the wake of his pride (for once, it seemed), but in the wake of how pleased they all looked. They didn't trust him at all, and, using his help, were developing tactical plans to take him down should they ever doubt him. Everyone except Naruto.

Training with them was harsh, and he knew from precedence that ANBU typically didn't train together. Not like this. An eight person ANBU team needs to function as eight individuals, four sets of partners, two small teams, or one large squad, but it was _rare_ out of wartime for members to train together in this mass. The individual needs to train his or her body to the point just before death, sleep, and then train again. Sasuke had been doing that for years. It was Sakura's presence that confused him, and part of that was likely still based on his preconceived notion of her uselessness, but even in her maturity, she wasn't ANBU material. She wasn't cold or calculating. Granted, neither was Naruto, but he had more chakra inside of him than the entire jounin and ANBU population of Konoha put together. Perhaps her medical training really _was_that advanced, in which this training was even more useless than he'd initially known. Medics aren't meant to be on the offense; they're meant to be protected as the most important asset on the team.

Several hours later, when the rest of the squad had exhausted themselves and Sasuke remained relatively stable, he caught Naruto's eye. The blonde had spent most of the period observing, which had never occurred to Sasuke as something the Kyuubi vessel would _ever_be good at, but Naruto just smiled as he pulled to his feet. "You gonna go home, teme?" Sasuke shrugged and nodded. "Mm'kay, I gotta go talk to the old hag. Go... take a shower or something, you smell like crap." Sasuke's attentive expression flattened into immediate agitation, and Naruto's smile grew twelvefold, leaping up to a street lamp and waving his goodbye as he sprinted to the hokage tower. The Uchiha rolled his eyes, his movement slow and dileberate as he retreated back to the complex, more than aware of the eyes watching, making sure he didn't do whatever it was they thought he was going to do, and only a few hundred feet from the complex, the sound of running water caught his attention.

He turned, eyes fixing on the docks that he'd helped repair just a few days ago, taking in their image in full for a moment, and the body of water behind them. It was an estuary, so it faintly smelled of the sea, and in his memory he recalled occasionally diving to get a better look at the reefs and odd collection of plants and animals that resided in its depths. Now, it seemed, the water didn't seem quite as clear and clean as it used to. Or perhaps it was just the abundance of sunlight, causing the benthal plants to grow in a greater amount and thus making the water seem a bit murkier. He took a few steps towards the docks, before freezing, pulling out the detailed map of where he was and was not allowed to be. He let out a quiet curse. Apparently they thought he was going to try and escape by boat, because outside of community service or Naruto's supervision, he wasn't to be there.

He turned back to the path to the complex, passing through its wooden gates that were only recently stripped of padlocks and crime scene tape, retreating into the bathroom and taking a hand mirror from one of the many hall bathrooms he hadn't gotten around to using yet, exhaling a shudder.

xxx

Studying became observation became noticing became just watching. Abnormal became new behavior became how he is now versus how he was became how Sasuke is. Perhaps it was constant exposure to him, but Naruto was having more and more trouble discerning what was considered unusual for Sasuke. In retrospect, before he ran off, he'd never lived with Sasuke before. Sasuke could have been the messiest child in the world, no routine at all nor any sense of order whatsoever, and he'd have no idea. He just knew what he had the audacity to assume about before, and what he'd seen so far.

He knew Sasuke's routine by heart now. At four AM, an alarm clock never went off, but Sasuke got up. He'd take a shower, always forgetting to bring a replacement pair of clothes in the bathroom with him, so he'd sprint from the bathroom to his room in a towel, tracking water everywhere. Ten minutes later, when he was dry and dressed, he would mop up the water so it wouldn't damage the floors and put a pot of coffee on. He would have fruit and a soldier pill for breakfast, and then he would leave. If it was a day off (ANBU's not on missions typically worked five days a week), he would do community service all day, buy some food, and train. If he was working, he would train, train, train, and train some more. ANBU missions were reserved for the most difficult and dangerous, and Sasuke wasn't permitted to work in the field until he'd been in the village for a year. To most people, that would seem like a waste of time and asset, but since Sasuke was working with the ANBU for life (however long that was), it made sense to learn exactly how strong and how dangerous he truly was.

Regardless of whether he was working or not, he would make dinner. Usually enough for dinner, and if Naruto didn't want it, he'd toss it out into the backyard to be composted by the forces. If he didn't have to work the next day, he would lock the door. If he had to work the next day, he wouldn't. Unlike Naruto, who snored, jerked off, often rolled off the bed onto the floor (which resulted in furious yells from the room over), and went into heat every month, Sasuke was very, very quiet. He even covered his mouth on the rare occasions he laughed or yawned (like a _girl_), and walked with socks so as to absorb some of the creak in the floorboards. Naruto didn't remember Sasuke being even _vaguely_this conscientious, but every time he tried to think about what might have happened during his period of internment training with Orochimaru, the fox demon typically flared with an amount of animalistic, possessive rage that made his stomach twist like he was going to vomit.

In other words, Sasuke was very, very routine. Seven months after he'd brought Sasuke back, that was basically what his report to Tsunade said. That he was organized to the point of being considered OCD, but he didn't seem.. _dangerous_. Nor more dangerous than a snake being left alone, anyway. And even when faced with provocation (of which there had been plenty of; the more Sasuke seemed to fit in, the more people who insisted he should have been executed hated him, and the more ridiculous their actions became), Sasuke pretty much rolled it off. Over dinner, Naruto had asked him how he was doing, and the Uchiha simply shrugged and said:

"You brought me here. I didn't come back. I got sentenced to a life term with the ANBU. I didn't sign up. I've been made to do community service. I'm not trying to repent by being painfully nice to everyone. Everything I'm doing, I'm being forced to do. Part of that includes interaction with other people."

Naruto had blinked, looking upset. "What- I thought everything was going pretty good!"

"It's fine. I guess."

"What the hell do you mean "you _guess_"?"

"I mean that if I'd been sentenced to life in prison, or exile, I'd probably not feel any better or worse there than right here."

He'd told Tsunade that Sasuke spent a lot of time reading fiction books because he wasn't allowed access to any scrolls with jutsus in them, even completely innocent jutsus, such as the one that repaired a pair of broken glasses. He went to the library every Monday and collected a stack of books, the books were sifted through by a couple of ANBU to make sure he wasn't somehow using them to make communications with an outside ninja, he would check them out, and by the next Saturday, he wanted a new stack. He told her about how even though fall was coming on, his back was still peeling off lots of dead skin and how it was really really nasty, and he told her about how - to his knowledge - Sasuke had spent a grand total of zero hours of personal time with anyone but Naruto, and in his own words, he was "forced to".

Tsunade accepted the report and told him he no longer had to record everything that the Uchiha did, and if Sasuke seemed to be getting along decently enough, could give him a little bit of space, but to record anything abnormal just in case. Record, record, record. It would be fun if Sasuke ever did anything interesting. Granted, Naruto pretty much had no idea what he was doing when he locked himself in, but he would check chakra signals and it didn't seem like he was doing anything dangerous. Probably just jerking off or something, whatever.

In hindsight, Naruto had been _woefully_ unprepared for how much Sasuke had changed.

xxx

When October came, Sasuke was forced to dig some winter clothes out of the garage. Their ANBU schedules were always correlated so that they had the same days off (so Naruto could keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't murder any children or _whatever_the suspicion was), and when he arrived home from a long day of draining his chakra melting snow with fire jutsu (it was such a waste of energy and shinobi ability; a teacher should be instructing his genin students on how to do this sort of thing), he waved to Naruto silently, shrugged off his jacket, and locked the door behind him. It was rare that they ever got two consecutive days off, and the last two days, the lock had clicked silently and Naruto's interest had peaked.

That, and the moon finished waxing tonight. The Kyuubi had a fantastically ridiculous response to full moons, which normally meant he would run off to the red light district, screw a prostitute into the next lifetime, and run back as quickly as he could. But it had been _weird_ last month. Instead of doing what he always did, what always _worked_, he found himself pressed to Sasuke's door, elongated claws itching to tear through the paper, before he stumbled back and tried to remember what he _hell_he had been doing. Oh right, the district. This time, he was already feeling it, a low grumble in his gut and groin as the impending night came closer. Maybe he should just go now. Stay with her from five in the afternoon to five in the morning. It's not like he had to pay for it or anything, he got a pretty decent allowance each month for this sort of thing so he didn't do anything stupid.

His stomach let out a groan.

"But first!" He grinned, the feeling of control returning to him to a degree. "But first, dinner. Maybe teme will eat something before he shrivels up and blows away."

Naruto finished cooking ten or fifteen minutes later, actually going to the trouble of boiling the ramen on the stove and then tossing the noodles around in the wok with some of those sauces in the fridge that he didn't know what they were but _damn_they were good, and he only burned the noodles a little bit which was a new record. He moved back to Sasuke's door, knocking on it and yelling through the wood and paper: "OI, SASUKE. I MADE YOU DINNER. Eat it before your ass disappears and the last of your good qualities is gone." Naruto paused, taking a moment to laugh at his own joke before the door unlocked and opened just enough so they could speak face to face. Sasuke looked... absolutely normal. Not a hair out of place.

"My ass is fine the way that it is, I'm eating in here."

Before Naruto could blink, the bowl he was planning to use to entice him to the dinner table where they _usually_ ate was in Sasuke's hands, along with a set of chopsticks, before the door slammed shut and the lock clicked again. Fucking ninjas. Naruto snarled at the door, finishing his own dinner and leaving a kitchen a wreck just to piss the little bitch off (-woah, _hostile_, where had _that_come from?), pulling his shoes back on as he checked the clock. Damn, he should get out. He was still used to the summer, when the nights were really short, but that didn't apply anymore, and it got dark around six. He grabbed his wallet and eased out of the house, careful not to make his absence known because, even when he was in heat, he was supposed to be there.

But like hell if he _was_.

xxx

There was nothing gentle about it. The sound was muted except for a strange buzzing in his ears, a humming as if his brain was vibrating inside of his skull, and he couldn't hear himself screaming though he knew that he was. Screaming around _whatever_ was in his mouth, he didn't even know anymore, didn't even _care_. His stomach roiled, deeply upset with whatever it was spilling down his throat, be it blood or semen or acid or drugs, it didn't fucking _matter_. He was too far gone to even _imagine_ caring about something so trivial, blinded by it, the thick pounding that kept him cumming again and again, to the point where he had no shame or pride, to the point where he _needed_it just to get through a week. He needed it.

They wrapped around his throat, strangling him even more airless with one bobbing in and out, reeling him up and smashing him facefirst into the concrete floor, nose cracking and hot pain crashing into every nerve below his eyes and above his chin. There was blood, that much he could see on the rare occasions he could hold his eyes open long enough, blood in the shape of one of those comic faces for Halloween, the ghost with the wide mouth and eyes, and he had only enough time to comprehend this thought before his face smashed down again, the blood collecting on the floor dark and one of his precious teeth resting with them. He'd lost a few teeth in the prison, and was given new ones, but this hurt so much more than-

"_Haaa_!"

The sound, in his own mind, never came but the feeling was incredible, the two below slamming into him out of his sync so he never had to wait for one, always had something driving into him so fast and so deep he couldn't stand it, trembling all over and always on the brink of orgasm if he's _not_ cumming, always on the brink and never running out of energy, never getting tired, so good and taking and it and he could take it _forever_ fuckfuck "_Ah_, haohgod _please_, fuckpleasefuck, _harder_!" And they never really obliged to his mindless cries, senseless screaming, they did what _they_wanted and he always came. He'd let them fuck his eyesocket if they wanted to, now that his sharingan had no purpose.

He let out another feral scream as they twisted him, flipped him over onto his knees but still supporting him at whatever angle _they_ wanted, ramming in and out of him so hard he was losing taste, losing everything, losing all feelings but _touchtouchtouch_ and so sensitive, so wanton he felt crazy. The one in his throat retracted, and he coughed, sputtered for breath, and although there was no hand to force his eye open, he couldn't _close it_, and it gushed into his precious little sharingan, a horrible noise of agony never escaping him as it burned and burned and burned, everything burned, and he cums so hard and so much that the stream traces the bottom of his chin, and they only let him recover for a second or so before they start again, they always do.

It was madness.

xxx

Naruto was only vaguely in control now, only enough for his conscious thoughts to occasionally be heard in the back of his mind - _Kyuubi's_ mind - as he bound through the darkness of the evening, back into Konoha. The whorehouse sat on the outskirts of the city, and even after fucking the prettiest, cleanest bitch in the bunch eight or nine times, it hadn't been enough. The kit host of his was out of money by that time, and his mind was exhausted, but the fox? Not even _remotely_. He moved in quick flashes and gold and red from street to street, to the mansion that the kit considered home now, home with the stupid child that he'd been whining about for the past four years.

Kyuubi's stomach twisted sweetly as one of his memories of the pretty nonbreeder came into his mind. He had pinwheel eyes, which could temporarily subdue him, and a thirst for power the likes of which he hadn't seen in over a thousand years or so. Naruto's body stiffened, cock hardening slightly and the fox smiled a wicked, maneating smile, flying from building to building. "So that's it, little kit? You brought him back to fuck him and you won't even do it?" Naruto's voice was distant, indignant, and Kyuubi shrugged it aside, bounding towards the tall tree that grew outside of Sasuke's room, up the trunk and balancing with all the grace in the world on a branch that _shouldn't_support his weight, but did. The silence was deadly, thick was lust, but with Sasuke's ability, he should have been able to tell, and that looming fact aroused the fox's curiosity, squinting and making out what he was doing in the darkness of his room.

It was... nothing. He was just sitting there, holding a mirror in front of his face and staring at it. His ear twitched, eyes narrowing suspiciously, crawling a few more feet down the branch to get a better look, claws digging into the wood for support. He had better nightvision than most, but that really was all. Sasuke locked himself in his room at night and stared into a mirror like his narcissistic cumdumpster brother. The thought that came to mind was _huge fucking disappointment_, but Kyuubi leapt gracefully to the windowsill, clicking the the windows open and a gust of cold air rushing into the room as he sprang inside, landing heavily on the floor below.

Sasuke didn't react.

"...little bitch, what are you-"

The fox's eyes took him in entirely. From the tree, blurred by the darkness and the window and the elements, he had looked entirely still. From the inside, his whole body was trembling in a subtle vibration, face flushed dark scarlet and his pants soaked from the front, erection straining against them. His bright, fire red eyes moved slowly up Sasuke's figure, mouth parted just barely and breath coming in fast, but not fast enough for his chest to rise and fall noticeably, and finally, up to his eyes. Mangekyou eyes. The Kyuubi grinned, ear to ear like a cheshire chat, like the black dahlia, lust twisting through him so intensely.

"Kit, you're in luck. Your nonbreeder bitch is a _slut_."

Naruto whined in the back of his mind, taking in the image, and the fox slid the mirror out of Sasuke's hand, replacing it with his own face within the same second, jolting sharply and mind reeling, spinning.

xxx

"_Hyaah_- ohgodohgodmoremoremore- _Mmff!_"

Naruto stared. He didn't know what they were. Vines, or snakes, or eels- whatever they were, Sasuke had sexualized them in his self-induced illusion, his masturbation because apparently he got off on _this_, and the blonde couldn't tear his eyes away, no matter how fucking demeaning it was. There was cum all over him, literally _every inch_ of his body was dripping with it, blood all over his face from an at least two or three times broken nose and broken arms twisted back, broken legs twisted back, the two or three smashing in and out of him making him scream in a way that Naruto could not have _imagined_, cock going rock hard in his hand from where he sat on the ground, an observer of something that was so fucking _beyond him_.

One of them came in his mouth, enough so that the fluid burst from his lips and out of his nose, a bloody mess as it retracted and Sasuke gasped for air, the thing whipping him around so they meet eye to eye, and the fox is next to him, grinning and inhaling the heavy sex scent, one of his tails caressing Sasuke's cock, watching him sob and scream, cumming into it and twitching and shaking all over, violent and so aroused. "Time to wake up, bitch. I'm going to make you wish you'd never been _born_."

xxx

Sasuke's eyes opened with a start, snapping out of the mangekyou illusion in the wave of all consuming fear and unbearable need upon meeting the fox's eyes, his room dark and a thick hand covering his mouth to keep him from screaming his _head off_. "Is this what you and Orichimaru did while you were away, cumguzzling gutterwhore~? " His head swam, cock thick and pulsing with unbearable need, fury engulfing him all at once and thrashing forward to strangle his throat when, out of nowhere, restraint jerked him backwards to the headboard. They were red, burning lines that dug into him like razors, and the fox hissed with pleasure, peeling Naruto's shirt of his body and the seal at his stomach flaring wonderfully.

Chakra strings. Nine tailed fox demon chakra strings. Nine tailed fox demon chakra strings holding him back so he can fuck him, and his consciousness, his thought process stirred at the thought, the bare flush at his cheeks going a dark scarlet. "You're familiar with me, little bitch?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed furiously, teeth grinding against the skin of his palm, and the thing in Naruto's body let out a _groan_ of something that was unmistakable, unequivocal _want_. "I thought so." Sasuke's eyes, dark red sharingan that were taking in every aspect of him, memorizing and documenting as if the Kyuubi was still of any kind of real importance to him, watched him make a few hand seals with chakra so thick that it came off of him in waves, and a Naruto clone, naked and as aroused as the one in front of him, wrapped its hand around Sasuke's cock, the Uchiha jumping frantically into it and thrashing against the strings, blood spilling down his wrists as it burned through his epidermis.

"You, bitch," Sasuke returned his eyes to the monster in front of him, fear sweeping him sickly as he bore into those eyes, and that fear made him want it more. Orochimaru took Sasuke, in his adolescence, when he was only barely just starting to understand sex, and conditioned him to respond to certain things. To find a lack of control, to find the inability to fight back, to find being unable to move, to find being double, triple, or even quadruple teamed the hottest thing in the _universe_, and Sasuke had been conditioned well. Because his view of what sex was supposed to be was warped at exactly the right moment, and rendered all normal relationships impossible "-are more fucking trouble than you are-"

"Fuck me until I die."

The Naruto clone looked up in shock, and the monster blinked. Sasuke's expression was blank, resolute, his sharingan no longer spinning but completely still. "I want to die. And I want you to be the last thing I do."

A cruel, disgusting grin curled on Kyuubi's lips and he let out a howl of horrible laughter, supressing the voice screaming at him in the back of his head and grabbing Sasuke by the back of the head, fisting his hair and his claws shredding some of it away at irregular angles. "Killing you would be merciful, stupid slut. Suck." The fists tightened and he slammed Sasuke's face between his legs with far too much force, going against the chakra strings so that Sasuke's shoulders dislocate with a terrible snap and a yell that's immediately stifled when the full length of Naruto's cock is shoved forcefully down his throat, his gag reflex causing him to spasm and making it fucking _impossible_ to breathe. Kyuubi released his hold slightly, so Sasuke could move, and - so fucking typically - the Uchiha ground his teeth over his cock, something that would incapacitate any other man, any _normal_man, but instead just made the fox buck his hips to slam him in the back of the throat, groaning as Sasuke choked around it, throat contracting violently as the clone pressed a thumb into the slit of him.

Sasuke snarled, rage seeping out of every pore of him, and thrashed violently with his legs, kicking him in the abdomen with one foot and the throat of the other, both ankles ending up in Kyuubi's fist and the crushing pressure he exerts making him toss violently, his Achilles' tendons threatening to tear and eyes wide with the pain. The cock down his throat pulled back so he could catch his breath, the look on Naruto's face so smug it made him fucking sick, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "I believe. I told you. To _suck_." The fists tightened on his ankles, the cloan's fingernail dug into his cock, and Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore, forcing the first six inches of him inside and sucking it with a vacuum force that he _knew_hurt, bobbing his head between his legs fast, too fast, the way he was conditioned to do, insides panging at the sound of Naruto's voice releasing a sweet little purr, fingers loosening in his hair as less of a vicegrip, massaging his throbbing scalp.

Sasuke jumped when he felt something trailing up his wrists, wrists that were now bleeding so thoroughly that he might die anyway, and at a moment when he was retracted, he saw Kyuubi was lapping at the wound, and the strangest sensation engulfed his entire right arm. First, a numbness, then a cold unlike anything he'd ever experienced, the way he'd imagined frostbite would feel, when the cell actually froze to death; then a heat, a heat only comparable to when he'd battled Deidara, as if his blood was a flammable fuel and his blood was engulfed with it, and all at once, the vein in his wrist had hardened, the cells fused, not necessarily mending the _wound_but keeping him from dying. In that arm, anyway.

He rocked his throat, half grinding his teeth across the skin and half undulating his throat to provide a variety of sick sensations, moving back and forth all the way and with increasing speed until he could feel it pulsing against his tongue and throbbing against the roof of his mouth; at that point, Kyuubi grabbed him by the hair and yanked him back, stroking himself three times before cumming thick and hot onto Sasuke's face, right in the center of his forehead and it ends up in his hair, on the bridge of his nose, and all over his cheeks. The Uchiha uttered a mess of coughs and sputters, still at difficulty catching his breath, and his eyes narrowed when Naruto's body - soiled with Kyuubi's soul - bent down to look him in the eye, a smug, permanent grin on his face.

"Saw how much cum you had all over you in your dream. Figured you'd appreciate it, you little whore "

Sasuke went the darkest color of scarlet one could possibly achieve with a thin layer of epidermis between the blood in his face, and the fox blinked, in a way that was characteristically Naruto, some flutter of hope that Naruto would be there. But he wasn't. Chakra seeped off of him, and there were two tails sprouted behind him, chakra so thick that Kusanagi couldn't penetrate it. The fox let out a hearty laugh, waving the clone away like too much smoke at the dinner table, and the subtle stimulation he'd been only half enjoying was gone in an instant, leaving him to choke and his hips to buck fruitlessly with need, precum dripping down the length of it and pooling in the dark curls of his pubic hair.

And Kyuubi, out of nowhere, kissed him fiercely. Despite the way the steady drip of his host's semen had dripped from Sasuke's forward down to his mouth, despite that his mouth tasted like cum and blood and stitches from oral surgery, despite that he was Uchiha Sasuke, something that the monster was really fucking _sick_ of hearing about, something that would be better off torn apart and the pieces burned on stakes- despite all of that, he kissed him hard, biting his lips to the bleeding point and want spiking through him as the man- the _child_below him let out a moan into his mouth, hand fisting his cock tightly and jerking it off fast, too fast, sending Sasuke writhing and needy as a bitch in heat. Kyuubi was doing this because, without the stress Sasuke had induced in Naruto over the years, he would never be this close to escaping. He'd forced eight tails out of the vessel in the past, and no matter what the direct stimulus, it always came back to this stupid little cumwhore fucking his fist, the stupid little cumwhore with the only eyes left in the world that could ever keep him from escaping. This stupid little bitch who'd accomplished his goal and came back to the village and still managed to be the only thing Naruto ever thought about.

This weak, childish, repressed bitch of an Uchiha disgusted him.

And with that thought, feral grin in place and dark marks carving down Naruto's cheeks, Sasuke came, trembling, in his palm.

He ran his tongue over the other wrist, which was still bleeding in arterial spurts and making Sasuke pale out and shake from the bloodloss, sealing the vein before flipping him over onto his stomach, face pressed smotheringly into the fabric and yanking his hips up. Regardless of whatever the brat did to himself in his dreams, the only thing that happened to his real body was orgasm; he was completely unprepared, and the dilemma ran across his mind for a moment before he pressed himself against him, causing a stifled "Wait, _no_-!" from the body beneath him, and _slammed_all the way in, against all of his resistance and reveling in Sasuke's scream.

(Oh god oh god oh god.) The Uchiha felt those fingers in his hair, Naruto's fingers with Kyuubi's fury and Kyuubi's fucking _retribution_, tug his head up as he pulled back and slammed in again, and it hurt so much god fuck god _fuck_. (He knew it wasn't supposed to be like this, Orochimaru never made it _this bad_, and that was the point. Sasuke deserved this. Sasuke deserved this for killing Naruto over and over again.) And so he screamed, because Kyuubi wanted him to scream, because _he_ wanted to scream. Involuntary, stinging tears ran down his cheeks as he tore inside, as the demon inside of Naruto's body purposefully avoided pleasuring him, purposefully did it too fast and too hard and too deep when he wasn't ready; he screamed until he choked on something that was pushed down his throat before he could blink, and Kyuubi's permanent grin widened, finishing his hand seal the letting the clone fuck his mouth. He put both of his clawed, at this point _bloody_ hands at either side of Sasuke's hips to hold him still, to make it hurt more, so he couldn't rock against it or try to take the edge off at all, watching him spasm and struggle to breathe against the figure before him, identical to his current body, but whose essence was now caged in with whatever of him was still trapped there. In this mind. And if Sasuke wanted to, if he _really_ wanted this to stop, he could stop it. Because he has the Sharingan, has the _Mangekyou_, and thus essentially the only remaining eyes that could control tailed beasts, but he wasn't using them.

Because he was a fucking slut and he wanted it. Even if it hurt this much, he wanted it. He ran his hand down his back, which was still clothed the way his pants were still bunched at his knees, before shredding it with a fingernail, tearing it open and carving into him, first an even spiral that bled like a fucking _stuck pig_ and around it, more seals and twists. This went beyond _marking_. He _marked_ the prostitutes he fucked, bit them all over and left hickies all over their bodies and pleasured them as much as he pleasured himself; this was abuse. This was making sure every time Sasuke took off his shirt, where bits of skin was still shedding like a fucking snake (he shuddered, groaning and slamming him harder at the thought), that this scar would be there. The scar that matched the seal on Naruto's stomach, the scar that said _this is property_. The clone was trembling, blue eyes lidded and a blush on its face, but it was quiet, rocking his hips in and out of Sasuke's mouth and holding him by the hair so he didn't try to reject him, but there was an aura of gentle about him that didn't come with Kyuubi at all. It _wasn't_Naruto, just a copy of a copy, but it smelled like him. Tasted like him.

The fox pulled out, leaving the bitch beneath him trembling and gaping slickly, rubbing himself against the cheeks of his ass and squeezing them together tightly, two of his tails forcing themselves into Sasuke's body at once. He reacted violently, jerking sharply and biting down on the clone, screaming around him and eyes snapping open. The clone hissed furiously, yanking his head back as the Uchiha choked for air, trembling violently as the heat invaded him, bubbling inside but so hard that the sword Orochimaru gave him for this purpose entirely couldn't pierce it. There was blood dripping freely down his thighs at this point, and he sobbed, the clone's fist working over its cock in front of him, looking deeply annoyed. "What, he won't suck it?" Came from behind him, just barely registered over the thudding of his pulse in his ears, the way it sounded as they pounded in and out of him, so hot it felt like he was getting fucked with a hot curling iron. "He bit it..."

He could feel Kyuubi throbbing again, working between him and pausing temporarily before the tails _smashed_ into his prostate together, and the feeling was _insane_, was better than anything Orochimaru had ever done and anything he'd ever done to himself with his eyes, and his mouth opened to scream only to immediately be replaced by the clone again, but it didn't stop. The tails didn't take turns fucking him, rather, they fucked him together, unbelievably hot against the most sensitive part of his body, and ohgod. It felt so good. And so he sucked off Naruto's clone willingly, would do whatever Kyuubi wanted for this not to stop, and the clone whined sweetly, fingers loosening slightly. He was getting hard again, his thighs starting to jerk and spasm involuntarily with want, and he felt the hands that were cutting into his ass release and fluid drip onto his back, not at the very base but in the middle of the spiral Kyuubi had carved.

Sasuke shuddered, sucking the clone with more fervor and hitching sharply when he felt a hand grip him roughly, pulling back for a moment and looking over his shoulder, going deeply red for half a second before he was jerked back to what he'd been doing. Kyuubi was stretched on his stomach, licking the blood under his fingernails as the tails fucked him furiously, his other hand jerking him off languidly, watching him with a smirk. The clone was trembling pre-orgasmically but was certainly being assertive enough, forcing Sasuke's head to keep moving and forcing him to move everfaster, disregarding his general need to breathe the way Sasuke had shown he liked it. And in the back of his mind, there was Naruto. Always there. Alternating between screaming at him, watching curiously, and jerking himself off maddeningly; even if Naruto didn't remember everything he did through Kyuubi's eyes, he'd remember what he did through the clone's, and that's why it was there. So Naruto wouldn't forget what he was doing to sweet little _Sasuke_, who he loved _so_much.

Whose name typically was the one uttered when he would masturbate, even if started out thinking about Sakura.

The clone pulsed thickly in his mouth and Sasuke sucked harder around the head, throat sore like he'd been deepthroating him for _hours_ when it really couldn't have been much more than fifteen minutes, letting out a furious noise when Kyuubi withdrew the tails and choking violently as the clone came in his mouth. He coughed and sputtered as most of it immediately reflexed out of his nose, turning his head to the side and trying to spit what little of it was still in his mouth _out_, disgusted and angry as a cobra facing a mongoose. The clone stepped over him, breathing hard and very flushed, sitting next to Kyuubi and waiting for whatever his next order was, watching Sasuke shake with frustration as the fox let go of him, precum dripping between his fingers, and smiled.

"If he can take two of _those_, he can take two of _us_, right~?"

Sasuke went dead still.

"I think so."

The chakra strings, which had torn the skin of his wrists to fucking _shreds_ but hadn't done him the favor of bleeding him out after Kyuubi sealed his veins, vanished completely, dropping him like a rock into the bed only for a pair of arms to immediately yank him up into a seated position. His throat hurt, his _ass_ hurt so much he couldn't even fucking _comprehend_ it, and he was so turned on and so desperately needing release he couldn't stand it. Kyuubi kissed him once on the mouth, twisting him in front of him and letting the clone get situated behind him, and Sasuke's teeth were clenched furiously, the word '_Don't_' never making it from his lips. The words '_I'll kill you_' and '_Don't fucking touch me_', which were rocketing his brain like a scream; he never said them. Just glared into Kyuubi's eyes, bright red versus blood red and so much power and chakra between them, the intensity giving into lust as the clone pushed in first, burying in to the hilt and his insides appropriately slick at this point to where it wasn't agonizing, but what _was_agonizing was the way Kyuubi threw his legs over his shoulders, pushed his fingers inside to stretch him as far as he could go and crushed in after him, teeth settling over the Uchiha's curse seal and biting into it furiously.

Sasuke screamed.

xxx

He didn't know where he was for a moment, too caught up in the pain (what pain? Where-) to think clearly, no longer stripped naked but in his ANBU uniform, Kusanagi slung over his shoulder like an appendage of him and his hitai-ate, the hitai-ate that made him _part_of Konoha, tied around his waist. (It seemed like an accessory. Like it didn't really suit him.) His vision blurred in and out of his focus as he stood, first watching the floor and then letting his eyes trail up the walls, dimly lit with torches and rushes of hot air brushing his hair tousled every few seconds.

He flexed his hands, his feet, as if they'd been numb for a long time, following the torches through the corridor that he knew had to end because the farther he progressed, the hotter the air got. The more it reeked of blood. (It was, in retrospect, a very, very familiar smell, and an even more familiar heat.) He felt something wet on his face, not bothering to dab at it because he was confused and it was probably cum, because that's what he's doing right now, it's what he's been doing and it's what it's covered with (-but that's not what it is), turning a corner into a hall that he _did_remember. He exhaled a sharp breath, rubbing his forehead, the red chakra growing as thick and difficult to stand as air with ash in it, as a coal mine or an area with too much radon in the ground; he advanced forward to the bars, hand on the hilt of his katana and Sharingan glaring furiously, tomoe spinning and fists clenched.

"_Haaah_!"

He jumped, turning around to something that hadn't been there before, something like a giant screen but it wasn't film he was seeing, or anything like it, it was.. hard to describe. What he _saw_ was himself, lewd and covered in semen, the clone behind him and his ass crushed full of cock, his own weeping precum and Kyuubi's hands crushing his waist. His curse seal, dripping flames all over his skin, blood from the skin around it where Kyuubi had bitten, and his eyes, bright red and invading. This was what he _saw_, but the image was contorted, full of sensory images that no camera could ever pick up and with a darkening expression, he realized this was perception. This was more than seeing what was happening through Kyuubi's eyes. This was absorbing his perception, all of his senses, everything he felt, and he turned back to the cage, eyes narrow and falling on Naruto, whose fist was bobbing furiously between his legs.

He ground his teeth. "Cut that out."

The blonde showed little sign of acknowledging him, and Sasuke realized with an amount of horror that he had four of his fingers crammed up his ass, his blue eyes fixed on the screen and - "_Sasuke_!" - cum jetting out of him, all over his torso and a few droplets working to his throat. His face went scarlet, covering his eyes from it (-if the idiot couldn't see him there then watching him do this was no better than him watching Kyuubi fuck him), turning around and yelling into the darkness "Nine tails, fucking _face me_-!"

A deep, rumbling, erotic voice came at him from all sides. "I am facing you, nonbreeder bitch "

The rest of the cage illuminated and that hot, heavy air rushed over him, tossing his hair and whatever of his clothes were loose, the demon that towered thirty stories above him in the sickness of Naruto's mind, grinning sadistically over him. "Here and there." Sasuke didn't flinch (this was why he existed. Why Uchihas existed. To tame and control the beasts. When Itachi killed the clan, he ensured that the world would succumb to the remaining tailed beasts. Sasuke had no obligation to strengthen Naruto's seal, and he never has.) "Why are you doing this?" His voice was calm, eyes even with his and morphing into Mangekyou, despite that so much of his chakra was being drained.

"Because you deserve it."

He felt his energy drain immensely, his shoulder burn, dropping to the floor and his vision twisting in and out of focus. Behind him, on the screen, the curse seal was attempting to eat at his entire left side, twisting over his cock and one of his Sharingan bleeding out, replaced with a beautiful gold and the whites of his eyes slicking over black. "That's your cue. Come back when you're not getting double teamed "

xxx

"_Nyaah_!"

They were moving in him slowly, steadily, his paralysis broken as he was forced back into his own consciousness and a good portion of his body was being consumed with his seal, consumed with sensation that made him crazy with it; his energy had tripled in the space of a few seconds and the clone behind him sucking his throat, the monster in front of him holding his hips, and everything about him sparked not _white_ but some sensation that had no words, more all encompassing and personal than an orgasm as the two of them reeled back and _slammed_ up into him, making him cry and roil and scream like a whore but it wasn't _about_them. It was about something beyond them, beyond himself.

"Knew you could take it "

Sasuke's whole body was shaking, every inch of him on the verge of cumming and every inch of him seeming to force it down, responding to every kiss and bite as strongly as if his whole body was as sensitive as his sex organs, and in that respect, it might have been. The way he was sweating like that, the way he was _enjoying_ this when Kyuubi knew it was tearing him apart inside because he could feel the blood mixing with his and the clone's precum. "F-_fuck_, move, _move_-" And he threw his hips up into him, too hard and too thick and the clone not able to keep up with him, the collective feeling of Sasuke's ass getting progressively tighter as he neared orgasm and rubbing against the clone's cock was so good, too good, exactly how fucking an Uchiha _should_ feel. It'd all be a whole lot _fucking_easier if he were a woman, but Kyuubi wasn't really choosy about that kind of thing. Sexual orientation was a human concept, generally irrelevant to the rest of the genome.

Sasuke tossed violently, the joint at his knees hung over Kyuubi's shoulders constantly crushing him closer and his fingers laced with the clones hard enough to break them, rocking against them so it's that much harder, that much thicker, to the point where he was overblown with it and reduced to basic instinct. Where Kyuubi wanted him. At a certain point, pride could be completely stripped from a person. Sasuke had thought he lost his pride when he learned the truth about his brother, but he hadn't. Not really. _This_ was losing his pride. This was taking his glass, filled to the brim with preconception and doubt and _past_, the past which had been the entire meaning of his future for so long; this was smashing it into the floor. Breaking it into a million pieces. Breaking _him_ into a million pieces until all he could do was scream and writhe and demand for more. Force him to the point where he couldn't carry on a coherent thought; _that_was losing everything.

Sasuke loved it.

Loved how thick the pressure was, the way he'd gotten so sensitive to where everything they did, he wanted. Even if they didn't hit his prostate at all, he screamed as if they did. Even if they bit into his curse seal, which hurt more than anywhere else on his body, he moaned as if they were sucking it. And so Kyuubi threw his hips in and out as hard and as fast as he could, the clone trembling and just trying to keep up, the threat of it likely to disappear the second Kyuubi came making Sasuke grind that much harder onto it, never wanting it to stop, never wanting it to end. He felt a hand between his legs, jerking him off thick and rough to where it would normally hurt, but he was beyond that. Sasuke was enlightened. And when he _did_ cum, it was a mindblowing set of sensations that consumed him all at once, squeezing so tight inside that the clone vanished in a cloud of smoke and a cry of indignation, Sasuke falling backwards now that his support was gone and Kyuubi flattening one of his thighs to the bed, one still over his shoulder, and pistoning his hips _straight_into his prostate, prolonging his orgasm so thoroughly that he almost came again, shaking from head to toe and tightening so thoroughly that it couldn't even be discerned that anyone else had been there.

He felt a gush of heat wash into him, so strong that he almost thought Kyuubi was pouring chakra to heal the internal damage, but as he pulled out, a thick stream of semen followed him, dripping out of Sasuke's ass lewdly as he caught his breath. He groaned, heavy and wanton, legs trembling but crawling onto Kyuubi's hips, fisting him to get him back up again and fingers twisting in and out of himself, wanting more, always more. Even with the flames retreating off of his skin, back into the seal, he wanted it. Wanted it until he couldn't take it, then he wanted it more. And as the slick flesh in his hand stiffened into erection, he forced himself down, taking it completely and earning a cry from the figure below him.

He stared.

Blue eyes.

There was a very _long_ pause before Sasuke ground his hips, putting a hand over Naruto's mouth and glaring, red eyed and embarrassed, but not nearly enough to stop. "Do not. Say. A word." Naruto nodded, licking Sasuke's palm that tasted like semen and blood and he shuddered violently as the brunette started to ride him, hands holding onto his hips and letting his head fall back. "_Mm_."

xxx

Naruto had been prepared for the fact that when he brought Sasuke back, it would not really be Sasuke. The Sasuke he knew wasn't quietly, subtly addicted to sex, didn't need to be covered in cum by the end of it to even remotely be satisfied, didn't need to have at least two inside, one in his mouth, and one in each hand to get off, and didn't need to bleed or have something broken for it to feel right. The Sasuke he knew, by the same token, wasn't the most talented member of the ANBU squad. Wasn't the best assassin they'd seen in years, wasn't unbearably good at working long undercover assignments that were incredibly difficult and demeaning. The Sasuke he _knew_was a traumatized thirteen year old who was obsessed with revenge and had eyes for nothing else.

The Sasuke he brought back was insane. The Sasuke he brought back was powerful enough to kill every member of their squad if he wanted to, if he triggered. That was the word everyone used, as if they thought he were a time bomb. And in a way, he was. But Sasuke only triggered if he didn't get fucked into oblivion two nights a week, and if Naruto couldn't give him that, Sasuke would undoubtedly leave. So Nauto did. Even if Sasuke was technically on a solo mission, highly classified where only the hokage knew where he was, Naruto would find him. And that was why he always came home. The Sasuke he dragged back was insane from killing his brother, insane from receiving the curse seal, insane from acquiring the Mangekyou, insane from training under Orochimaru.

But Naruto loved him.

And so did Kyuubi.

_fin.  
><em>

__Hey guys! This is actually an older fic of mine, but I really liked it so I'm posting it here too. Extreme deviation from _Brain Damage_, that's for sure. Hope you enjoyed the nearly unending amount of alt!porn in this one. I'll go back to cute fluffy humor now xD_  
><em>


End file.
